Scars
by Pulp21
Summary: Its a cross-over including Elfen Lied and Death Note that ships both Matsuda and Lucy. more info is coming
1. Lucy

Ive been with the Task Force for several years now. Its been pretty good so far until the death's that have been going on  
i actually decided do be in the Task Force since my sister died so i can protect these people who need someone at aid.  
but instead of saving lives we've been just waiting while people die. The Deaths have been unexpected and also the victims body's  
were abused and... I don't even know how to say it blood was drenched on the floor flesh was everywhere heck even some of the  
bodies where so clawed out we couldn't even identify the victim. im trying to live a slow life but through these days im scared that  
i would die. even though i lost almost everybody in my life i still have hope to live. I woke up greeting Light, Misa ,and the others and then  
went and misa where suspects of the killing but i think there really not. I got my coffee and left back to the Task Force. As i  
entered i heard Ryuzaki talk about finding the killer. he then ordered me to patrol a neighborhood that is suspected as the killer's next  
Target. when i arrived it was dead silent until a scream was let out by a female. I ran to the building that emitted the scream. but i  
was to late a body was left there torn flesh scattered and blood stained the carpet. The Task Force scattered the neighborhood looking  
for the killer but no one was found besides the body. I gazed upon the dismembered body thinking why this is happening why.I  
left immediately not wanting to interfere with the case. until i arrived at headquarters i was asked questions by L and the other's.  
i refused to ask some since of how i didn't want to remember the body so i took a shower to cool my senses then i went off to  
bed. i had a nightmare like usual but this one was... different. Instead of seeing through what a victim has been through it was  
me who died and i only had a glimpse of the murderer she or he had pinkish red eyes that glimmered with a tired look. I got my  
morning coffee and was immediately greeted by chief. "Matsuda ive known you've been through a lot and i want you to take the  
day off for today and tomorrow" I was pleased that i could rest these cases aside. I quickly got dressed and went off to downtown  
where i bot several time went by i started getting a bit hungry so i stopped at ramen shop. when i took my seat a girl with  
red hair, and cat ears caught my attention she looked around my age and she looked pretty cute though she looked a little dull  
and she had pinkish red eyes. i slowly ate my ramen while watching her. she then glared at me slowly i paused but then she  
blushed a little and smiled at me then went back to eating my ramen. I think she was still looking at me and suddenly she sat  
at my table. "Hello" she said with a cheerful tone "Hi" "sorry to interrupt but are you waiting for someone" "no" " oh well ill stay  
here to give you some company". she then smiled at me "so do you have any hobbies" "yeah im currently in the Task Force  
since uh" "its alright you really don't need to tell me more" she then had a twitch of sadness then she returned to normal. we  
remained talking until it was 4:30 yet i gathered as much courage to ask what was her number. She cheerfuly gave me it and  
i left with pride. I continued shopping and went hanged out with friends and family but still i was thinking about her surprisingly  
at nine-o-clock she called me to come over to her house. from how much i liked her i thought yeah i should so i went to her  
house and was welcomed by a cheerful red haired girl. Lucy was her name. We talked and talked i grew more fond with her  
and she grew more cheerful with me. She lived alone and was visited by only her few friends. She got a little tired so i layed  
her in her bed she asked if i could stay with her and i gathered more courage to say yes and sleep next to her. it felt extremely  
awkward but she seemed so relaxed and happy to be with me i knew she liked me. I went a hour thinking then she stumbled to  
turn towards me giving a little yawn and then opening her eyes slightly then closing them and she snuggled close to me and  
drifted asleep. My eyes grew hazy and i let out a mute yawn as i closed my eyes i felt the warmth of Lucy's body pressing against  
mine


	2. Scars

I've been spending a lot of time with Lucy. I feel like there is a strong energy that is inside me when we meet up. So today, Lucy invited me to her house for some tea. I don't think I've ever questioned her about her cat ears but I think it may be too personal to ask. When I'm around her I almost forget the Kira case. Ryuzaki has been on Misa and Light's tail for a while now. I think Ryuzaki needs to focus on these groups that support Kira. I feel like I'm gonna die from all of this stress. I do remember chief having a heart attack from the lack of sleep.  
I walked up to Lucy's porch around 8:30 pm and knocked on the door. She opened the door and had a faint smile on her face. "Hi." I said. I scratch the back of my head and smile awkwardly. I… I think I'm starting to get stronger feelings.  
"Come in." Lucy said. I walk in.  
I look in the kitchen and saw steam coming out of a pot on top of an oven. Lucy tells me to sit in the living room so I walk to the room and sit on a couch. I look at her coffee table and notice a newspaper. It says, 'Anti-Kira protestors spread their opinion outside of Sakura Tv', I sigh. "Can we get this over with?" I say to myself.  
"Are you talking about the Kira case?" Says Lucy, right behind me with a tray of tea and deserts in her hands. Lucy sets the tray down on the table next to the newspaper and looks at me. "Is it?"  
"U-Ugh… I mean the protestors. I'm sure the Task Force and I could handle this." I stutter. Lucy chuckles and pours some tea into a cup. "Sugar?" She says.  
"Yes please."  
After she puts three sugar cubes in she hands it to me. "So… Why did you invite me?"  
Lucy blushes a little. "I like you and I want to know more about you." I can feel my face get warm.  
"What do want to know about me?" I ask.  
"Well… If you don't mind this question … How's your family?" She asks.  
I remember how my sister and mother. "Well… My father has lung cancer and he's not gonna make it. He has four weeks to live." I look down.  
Lucy's face was shocked. "Wow… I'm so sorry." She grabs my hand. "You don't have to tell me anything else."  
Tears start to roll down my cheeks. "No… I want to tell you. The hospital won't let me see him because… My father hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me in his last weeks."  
Lucy lays her head on my shoulder. "Go on."  
"Also… My mother and sister died from the same disease. I'm not sure what it was I just can't think right now." I hide my face in my hands  
Lucy's eyes went wide. "Oh… I'm so sorry." She had a guilty look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" I said  
"Ugh… It's just that I made you say that stuff." She takes my hands and holds them. "Look… I'll tell you how my mother and sister died."  
"Your mother and sister died too?" I said.  
"Yeah… They were shredded into pieces. They say it was an animal." She looks down saddened.  
I squeeze her hand. "Look… let's just forget about all the tragedies in our lives. We can just focus on what I'm about to say to you."  
Lucy looks at me. "Matsuda.. What are you saying?"  
I smile. "We've been talking for a while now and… I think I like you."  
Lucy's face turns completely red. "M-Matsuda…"  
I look into her pretty pink eyes. "Lucy… Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
She stands up and paces around the room, thinking. "Matsuda… Can you give me a couple days to think about this?"  
"S-Sure" I said. "Well… I think I should get back to the agency." I stand up and start to head out the door. "Oh, and Lucy?"  
She looks at me, smiling. "What do you want, Mister Task Force?"  
"I would be a good boyfriend." I smile.  
She chuckles and lightly pushes me out the door. I smile and get in my car. Once I got in I check my cellphone. Watari texted me, 'Matsuda. To the building immediately.'  
I park my car in front of the Task Force agency building. Ready for anything.


End file.
